elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord Magic
Note: Discord mages are commonly referred to as Anti-Mages. Discord Magic. The magic that has arguably saved Elysium and doomed it. Discord Magic is the primordial connection to the element of disharmony and discord. A power thought to be void. Anyone can master Discord Magic. But once they start learning it, the path is set in stone, the false Mage develops a natural resistance to magic and cannot store any more magical power within them as much as they true. Discord Magic is better known as Anti-Magic. By splitting the forces of Order and Chaos, Discord was born. Disharmony between Celestial Balance. And this discord is incredibly dangerous. Discord Magic is less commonly referred to as the God-slayer Magic. Because in the right hands and circumstances, even Gods can be killed with such a power. Origins The origins of Discord Magic are as shrouded in mystery as Necrotic and Illusion Magics, it is inherently unclear as to where Discord or disharmony magic came from. One thing is for certain however, the term used to describe the magic is very fitting, and the mages who've appeared to use Discord Magic tend to have little to no dragonic connection. Which raises the question of where it comes from, seeing as it is, a Connection Magic. However there is indeed an answer, which will be answered below. Etymology Discord Magic was aptly named without any ancient translations, as it had been invented rather recently due to it's danger. The dividing magic. The culmination of disharmony and disorder. The breaking between Chaos and Order, Light and Dark. Those two variables always form harmony together, but without them, and by eliminating them and their magical powers, you separate balance into disharmony, and effectively create Discord. Present Day Discord Magic is one of the most rare magics in Elysium. This magic is a very hard to acquire magic, primarily due to it's exclusive nature. One does not need to be a Mage or correlate to the [[Magical Classification|'Magical Classification']] Theory in order to master that of Discord Magic. This is because, like Zahael Magic, it is a connection magic, and in effect they are actually devoiding magic as a whole. Thus through this process, Discord Magic makes it impossible to master any other form of magic then it's own, let alone practice. Flux When Discord Magic is cast, it relies on separating variable x and variable y to create variable of Discord. In these cases, a reality break is created, to supplement and repair this break, this is where the Connection bit comes in. Whilst it's unknown the source of the magic for the Connection bit, it's assumed to be from [[Zaphael|'Zaphael']] for lack of better knowledge. But this is not entirely supported. Anyway! The resulting output is Flux (represented in the picture), a luminous essence discharged from the fingertips when casting forward the element of Discord. Flux discharge when flung has no effects and fades away after a minute or so, and is purely an aesthetic. Aura does not affect Flux. Specifics of Discord Magic The specifics of Discord Magic lay heavily around separating the factors that create primordial balance and to create primordial disbalance and disharmony, thus creating discord as a whole, and using that discord to cancel out and nullify any enemy mages, or in some cases, enemy Gods. Discord Magic is known as Anti-Magic and God-slaying magic for a distinct reason. Dragonic Severance ''' As per the name implies, Discord Magic in this practice is ushered to anti-magic and nullify any sort of [http://www.elysiumrp.wikia.com/Category:Dragon_Magic '''Dragonic Magic] class schools. This is simple in hindsight, a Discord Mage will be able to create enough discord to effective block out ten Dragon Mages, or alternatively block out mages in a radius. The radius and amount of blocking depends on skill and mastery level. Please stay reasonable when severing mages this way. Dragonic severance works by splitting the harmony created by magical circuits and magical essence, the fundamentals of Dragonic Magic, and creating discord in them. Dark and Light Severance Severing the fabrics of Dark'and 'Light Magic is arguably the easiest form funny enough. This trade specifically refers to separating the fabrics of dark and light. These two fabrics, working in tandem to create harmony must be divided one way or another to create discord, and when discord is created, the mage may be able to block the dark and light magics both at the same time, not one specifically, in the same manner that Dragonic Severance follows. Cataclysmic Severance The most coveted power of Anti-Magic or Discord Magic. Cataclysm is the form of which where Discord is employed to separate two, universal stabilizing boundaries. Discord Mages will separate the fabric of Chaos and Order. These two fabrics being heavily knitted together, when separated will create a strong burst of discordal chaos, much more potent than any other severance magic, separating these two factors is how Gods are killed. Specifically [[Lokaar|'Lokaar']] and [[Rakiir|'Rakiir']] are fearful of this magic, when this magic is employed, they begin to feel heavily weakened. With enough planning, even Gods can be killed, albeit rare. Reality begins to distort for a bit when this magic is activated, effectively harming any Equilation in the region. This magic, specifically effects and can potentially kill [[Angelology|'Angels']] and [[Demons|'Demons']], whom under it's influence will loose all their abilities for 30 OOC minutes (even past the mage stopping their casting). Cataclysmic Magic cannot be cast for 5 ooc minutes after one spell, it is an AoE type of spell and will nullify any foreign energy, that is not magic even, in the region it is cast until the Discord Mage leaves, or they have too much Flux to sustain. Dangers of Discord Magic Since the soul gradually decays over time, Discord Mages face one giant threat when overusing their magic. While they do not experience normal exhaustion like regular mages, they do however face the threat of losing their soul. In this case when they do lose their souls, their magic fades away, and they become a walking husk of nothingness, without personality, aura, or even the will to live. In this limbo state, it is not uncommon for failed Discord Mages to kill themselves. In part why this magic is feared. Category:Magic Category:Connection Magic Category:Deities Category:Magic Anomalies Category:Magical Anomalies Category:Written by Ryan Category:Custom Races Category:Anti-Magic Category:Antimagic Category:AntiMage Category:Anti-Mage Category:Anti-Mages